robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat H
The Seventh Wars - Heat H was one of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat H was originally broadcast on December 20, 2003 on Five. *Heat H was the only heat from the Seventh Wars in which the seeded robot competed in the first round and was eliminated at the first hurdle. **Ming Dienasty became the second seed in history to fall in Round 1 via the judges. *Despite featuring five veterans, Heat H had no big name robots - none of the robots, not even Ming, had reached further than the second round of a heat before. The only exception was Dutch Semi-Finalist Scraptosaur, but it was a newcomer to the main competition. *This was the fourth time that Team Death lost in the first round. Competing robots Newcomers Ceros From Loughbrough, Leicestershire *Team Members: Francis Smith, John Hart & Anna Hart *Weight: 98kg *Dimensions: 0.68m x 0.91m x 0.76m *Power: 2 x 1.2KW electric motors *Weapons: High pressure flipper *Strengths: Pushing power *Weaknesses: High ground clearance Scraptosaur From Capelle aan den IJssel, The Netherlands *Team Members: Marien Ven Der Meer & Mario De Jongh *Weight: 96kg *Dimensions: 0.55m x 1.10m x 0.82m *Power: 1 x 3000W electric motor *Weapons: CO2 flipper *Strengths: Fast & tough *Weaknesses: Limited CO2 supply The Scrapper From Tipton, West Midlands *Team Members: Andrew Brown & Lee Shaw *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.36m x 1.12m x 0.66m *Power: 800W electric motors *Weapons: Spinning disc *Strengths: Invertible *Weaknesses: Made from scrap Veterans Metalis From Ossett, West Yorkshire *Team Members: Colin Scott, Stephen Keating & Jordan Keating *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.90m x 1.15m x 1.20m *Power: 800W electric motor *Weapons: Crushing claw & flipper *Strengths: Hammer-proof bodywork *Weaknesses: No known weaknesses Ming Dienasty (seeded 15th) From West Cranmore, Somerset *Team Members: Andrew Cotterell, Oliver Cotterell & Elliot Cotterell *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.48m x 1.00m x 0.65m *Power: 2 x 460W electric motors *Weapons: Large drill *Strengths: Manouverable *Weaknesses: Temper tantrums Revolution 3 From East Kilbridge, Scotland *Team Members: Roger Webb & Gordon Anderson *Weight: 98kg *Dimensions: 0.23m x 0.76m x 0.66m *Power: 3 x 1.5KW electric motors *Weapons: Rotating flywheel *Strengths: Combat experience *Weaknesses: Multiple combat failures Mega Hurts LT From Preston, Lancashire *Team Members: Dave Lund & Tony Lund *Weight: 91kg *Dimensions: 0.62m x 1.02m x 0.69m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: 2 x Full pressure flippers *Strengths: Steel construction *Weaknesses: The driver St. Agro From St Agnes, Cornwall *Team Members: Terry Carlin, Michael Gambon & Benjamin Carlin *Weight: 95kg *Dimensions: 0.37m x 1.07m x 0.83m *Power: 2 x 800W electric motors *Weapons: Double flipper *Strengths: Invertible *Weaknesses: Prone to flipper failure Round 1 Ming Dienasty (15) vs Metalis vs Scraptosaur vs Ceros Ceros was the first to launch an attack, getting underneath and flipping Ming Dienasty, who seemed unable to self-right. Ceros then flipped Metalis too as Ming Dienasty finally managed to self-right. Scraptosaur then got underneath and flipped Ming Dienasty before pushing it around the arena to prevent it from self-righting. Metalis was counted out as Ming Dienasty flailed around in an attempt to self-right, but Ceros came in and flipped it back onto its wheels. Metalis had been been righted by Ceros but was attacked by Growler as Ming Dienasty activated the pit release button. Ceros and Scraptosaur appeared to gang up on Ming Dienasty, but both seemed unable to flip it again and Ming Dienasty fought back with the drill. Metalis was nudged into the pit by Refbot and cease was called with the other three robots still mobile. The judges went for Scraptosaur and Ceros, meaning the 15th seed was eliminated. Qualified: Scraptosaur & Ceros Revolution 3 vs St. Agro vs The Scrapper vs Mega Hurts LT Mega Hurts LT and St. Agro immediately engaged, but got their flippers caught up with each other and did nothing. St. Agro had another attempt and threw Mega Hurts LT into the air, but it landed on its wheels. As Revolution 3 and The Scrapper did battle, St. Agro flipped Mega Hurts LT over near the arena wall. Mega Hurts LT self-righted, but was pushed around by Revolution 3 and appeared to stop moving. St. Agro then attacked The Scrapper, but failed to flip it over completely. Mega Hurts LT started to move again just as St. Agro got underneath The Scrapper, pushed it towards the wall and threw it out of the arena. Meanwhile, Mega Hurts LT had stopped moving once again and was nudged by Revolution 3, before St. Agro attempted to flip it out of the arena, but failed. Mega Hurts LT was thrown across the arena by Growler, before being flipped over once again by St. Agro. After this attack, St. Agro's flippers appeared to be jammed open and Revolution 3 appeared to have stopped moving, but Mega Hurts LT was counted out and both robots were through to the next round. Mega Hurts LT was then thrown by the arena flipper and pitted before cease was called. Qualified: Revolution 3 & St. Agro Round 2 St. Agro vs Scraptosaur Scraptosaur twice attempted to flip St. Agro, and successfully threw it into the air on the second attempt. Scraptosaur continued to get underneath and flip St. Agro, but St. Agro was able to keep going. Eventually, Scraptosaur activated the pit release button and continued to flip St. Agro over and over again. St. Agro attempted to get underneath Scraptosaur, failing on many attempts but finally getting underneath as Scraptosaur began to run out of CO2. Scraptosaur tried to self-right but its CO2 supply had been depleted and it was attacked in the CPZ by Sir Killalot and then Cassius Chrome. Finally, Scraptosaur was counted out and had a buoy dropped on it before being pitted. Winner: St. Agro Revolution 3 vs Ceros Revolution 3 immediately ran away from Ceros and activated the pit release button, but Ceros caught up with it and tried unsuccessfully to flip it. The robots ran into each other again and Revolution 3 appeared to stop moving. This left Ceros free to flip it over at will before Shunt came in to attack Revolution 3 with its axe. Ceros then attempted to flip Shunt and the house robot backed away, leaving Sgt. Bash to attack Revolution 3. Ceros then attacked Sgt. Bash and ran away as Shunt retaliated, attacking Ceros with its axe. Revolution 3 was finally counted out as Ceros flipped Shunt over onto its side. Shunt was righted by Refbot and joined Sgt. Bash in an attempt to pit Ceros, but Ceros resisted and Sgt. Bash hung it over the edge of the pit. Meanwhile, Revolution 3 had a television dropped on it and cease was finally called. Winner: Ceros Final St. Agro vs Ceros The battle started slowly as both robots tried to find a way to get underneath each other. Ceros got into position and tried to flip St. Agro, but turned itself over in the process and appeared to stop moving. Refbot came in and nudged Ceros onto its back, allowing it to self-right. Ceros managed to flip St. Agro twice more, but the invertible machine kept on going and flipped Ceros over, but it was able to self-right again. St. Agro then activated the pit release button and attempted to throw Ceros into the pit, but Ceros was just able to escape from oblivion. However, Ceros appeared to have mobility problems and was unable to move away from the edge of the pit. St. Agro tried to nudge Ceros into the pit, but drove onto Ceros's flipper and the process and was very nearly thrown into the pit itself by Ceros. Matilda then came in and broke one of St. Agro's wheels with its flywheel, but St. Agro was still able to flip Ceros up onto its back against the arena wall. Ceros was attacked by Matilda and sat there stranded, seemingly unable to self-right, before finally being counted out by Refbot. Matilda ended the battle by sending Ceros flying out of the arena with her flywheel. Winner: St. Agro Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat H, it was the 'Crusher Crunch Up', in which three robots with crushing weapons competed in a single battle in the arena. Mantis vs Pinser vs R.O.C.S. Winner: Mantis Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA